1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of protein kinases and inhibitors thereof. In particular, the invention relates to inhibitors of phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) signaling pathways, and methods of their use.
2. Summary of the Related Art
The connection between abnormal protein phosphorylation and the cause or consequence of diseases has been known for over 20 years. Accordingly, protein kinases have become a very important group of drug targets. See Cohen, Nature, 1:309-315 (2002). Various protein kinase inhibitors have been used clinically in the treatment of a wide variety of diseases, such as cancer and chronic inflammatory diseases, including diabetes and stroke. See Cohen, Eur. J. Biochem., 268:5001-5010 (2001).
The protein kinases are a large and diverse family of enzymes that catalyze protein phosphorylation and play a critical role in cellular signaling. Protein kinases may exert positive or negative regulatory effects, depending upon their target protein. Protein kinases are involved in specific signaling pathways which regulate cell functions such as, but not limited to, metabolism, cell cycle progression, cell adhesion, vascular function, apoptosis, and angiogenesis. Malfunctions of cellular signaling have been associated with many diseases, the most characterized of which include cancer and diabetes. The regulation of signal transduction by cytokines and the association of signal molecules with protooncogenes and tumor suppressor genes have been well documented. Similarly, the connection between diabetes and related conditions, and deregulated levels of protein kinases, has been demonstrated. See e.g., Sridhar et al. Pharmaceutical Research, 17(11):1345-1353 (2000). Viral infections and the conditions related thereto have also been associated with the regulation of protein kinases. Park et al. Cell 101 (7), 777-787 (2000).
Phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3Kα), a dual specificity protein kinase, is composed of an 85 kDa regulatory subunit and a 110 kDa catalytic subunit. The protein encoded by this gene represents the catalytic subunit, which uses ATP to phosphorylate PtdIns, PtdIns4P and PtdIns(4,5)P2. PTEN, a tumor suppressor which inhibits cell growth through multiple mechanisms, can dephosphorylate PIP3, the major product of PIK3CA. PIP3, in turn, is required for translocation of protein kinase B (AKT1, PKB) to the cell membrane, where it is phosphorylated and activated by upstream kinases. The effect of PTEN on cell death is mediated through the PIK3CA/AKT1 pathway.
PI3Kα has been implicated in the control of cytoskeletal reorganization, apoptosis, vesicular trafficking, proliferation and differentiation processes. Increased copy number and expression of PIK3CA is associated with a number of malignancies such as ovarian cancer (Campbell et al., Cancer Res 2004, 64, 7678-7681; Levine et al., Clin Cancer Res 2005, 11, 2875-2878; Wang et al., Hum Mutat 2005, 25, 322; Lee et al., Gynecol Oncol 2005, 97, 26-34), cervical cancer, breast cancer (Bachman, et al. Cancer Biol Ther 2004, 3, 772-775; Levine, et al., supra; Li et al., Breast Cancer Res Treat 2006, 96, 91-95; Saal et al., Cancer Res 2005, 65, 2554-2559; Samuels and Velculescu, Cell Cycle 2004, 3, 1221-1224), colorectal cancer (Samuels, et al. Science 2004, 304, 554; Velho et al. Eur J Cancer 2005, 41, 1649-1654), endometrial cancer (Oda et al. Cancer Res. 2005, 65, 10669-10673), gastric carcinomas (Byun et al., Int J Cancer 2003, 104, 318-327; Li et al., supra; Velho et al., supra; Lee et al., Oncogene 2005, 24, 1477-1480), hepatocellular carcinoma (Lee et al., id.), small and non-small cell lung cancer (Tang et al., Lung Cancer 2006, 51, 181-191; Massion et al., Am J Respir Crit. Care Med 2004, 170, 1088-1094), thyroid carcinoma (Wu et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab 2005, 90, 4688-4693), acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) (Sujobert et al., Blood 1997, 106, 1063-1066), chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) (Hickey and Cotter J Biol Chem 2006, 281, 2441-2450), and glioblastomas (Hartmann et al. Acta Neuropathol (Berl) 2005, 109, 639-642; Samuels et al., supra).
In view of the important role of PI3Kα in biological processes and disease states, inhibitors of this protein kinase are desirable.